A Very FMA Thanksgiving
by sunflower7000
Summary: /Royai/    Roy and Riza are invited to the Elrics for Thanksgiving! But when Riza starts wishing for a family like them, things get complicated. Will she forever stare at Winry's ring? Or will Roy help her?  Happy Thanksgiving!


_**A/N: Helllooooo! Yeah, I'm one of those random people who's seemingly inactive but is actually lurking and reading your stories without ever commenting of faving. I blame the fact I read things on my Ipod at 2 in the morning… On a school night. -_- **_

_**But whatever! I wrote this in honor of Thanksgiving, and my friend suggested I actually post it on here. So here I am! I'm kind of scared, but I hope you like it! Oh and I realize Amestris probably doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, and that many of you guys aren't from America, but regardless I think you get the general feeling for what I was going for here. Oh, and I'm no expert on FMA, so the ages and ranks are kind of improvised. But still, ENJOY!**_

_**Pairings: RoyXRiza EdwardXWinry AlphonseXMay/Mei**_

"Hello Lieutenant! Good to see you're doing well!"

Riza looked up from her desk to see two young blonde men and a Xingese girl smiling at her from the entrance to her office at Eastern command.

"Well if it isn't the Elric brothers! What brings you guys so far out east?" She said, smiling back.

"I came to pick Al and May when they arrived from Xing, and we decided to stop by and see a couple of old friends… and the Colonel too, of course." He replied, grinning as he stared around the room. "This place really hasn't changed, has it? How has everyone been?"

She looked at the empty desks around her. "Fine I guess. They're all off on holiday at the moment, it being Thanksgiving and all."

Alphonse looked at her, a perplexed expression on his face. "Shouldn't you be on vacation too? Everyone deserves a little time off once in a while. That's why brother, May, and I are heading back to Resembool."

She shook her head, "Thanks for your concern Alphonse, but I just have to much work right now, with the rebuilding of the East. I'll have Thanksgiving off tomorrow though, so don't worry."

"Hey! No one cared to invite me to the party?" A voice called from across the room.

Roy stood in the entrance to his personal office, smirking at the older blonde alchemist in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't the good old Colonel. Sorry to see you're doing well." Ed said, smirking back.

"I'm a General now, _pipsqueak_. Sorry to see you haven't grown."

"What did you just call me? I've grown taller you idiot! I HAVE!" Edward exclaimed, throwing the mature facade he'd been preforming for her out the window.

"Sure, whatever you say… "

Riza sighed as the two continued to throw angry retorts at each other. There were some things people just didn't outgrow. She turned to the two people who weren't involved in the flame-fullmetal war. Alphonse seemed annoyed and May looked slightly confused. It was weird to see them so grown up, especially since Al was human now.

"So I'm assuming you guys are headed to see Winry?"

May nodded, "Al wanted to spend Thanksgiving with Ed and his family, so I decided to tag along."

"Really? Any particular reason?"

Al blushed and May giggled.

"Haven't you heard? Al and I are engaged!"

Riza blinked. _Engaged? How was that possible? Wasn't he still, like, fourteen? No... He must be twenty-something by now. When did that happen?_

"Wait. So when you said Ed and his family, you meant…?"

Al nodded, "Him and Winry got married a couple years ago. It was a pretty quiet thing, so we didn't invite anyone. They've got two kids now."

Riza felt a strange sensation come over her.

_Wow… how old am I? How long have been in the east? Edward… married? And a father? And Al too, who knew he'd marry May? Dang, these kids grew up on me. Whatin the world happened?_

She felt the Earth shift slowly below her, but she managed to catch her balance.

"You okay Ms. Hawkeye?" May looked at her, worried.

"Uh…. Yeah. Fine. Thank you though. Just kind of a shock, you know? Since I've known Alphonse since he was little. Congratulations though, I wish you both the best of luck, you two make a cute couple. "

More blushing and giggling. Hawkeye had to shake her head to clear the confused thoughts.

"So what are you guys planning for Thanksgiving?" Edward said, now over his short rant, looking at Roy and Riza.

Awkward silence.

Roy scratched his head and frowned.

"My foster Mom's still pretty ticked about me blowing up her bar, though it wasn't exactly a warm place to have Thanksgiving in the first place. So I'll probably just end up crashing the lieutenant's paperwork party tomorrow. Though I still don't understand how she considers that a holiday." Roy said, frowning in mock disdain of his subordinate.

May turned to Riza, "You don't have any family?"

Al's eyes grew scared and Ed looked down.

To their surprise though, Riza only gave a sad smile.

"My father died when I was younger, not that we were particularly close, so… I'm not exactly a family person. Mustang over there is an old childhood friend though; we'd spend holidays together as kids. So he usually just comes over and I cook for us,"

"SUCH BEAUTIFUL WORDS LUIETENANT! WELL SPOKEN INDEED! SUCH A TRAGIC THING, TWO PEOPLE WHOSE LIVES ARE WITHOUT TRUE FAMILY, FINDING COMFORT IN ONE ANOTHER. IT SIMPLY BRINGS ME TO TEARS!"

"What the- Armstrong! When did you get here?" Roy said, spinning around to find a large man crying and sparkling at the same time.

"I COULDN'T RESIST! I HAVE NOT SEEN THE FAMOUS ELRICS IN SUCH A LONG TIME! HOW COULD I BYPASS THIS CHANCE TO SEE THEM AGAIN? I SIMPLY HAD TO STOP BY BEFORE I WENT TO SEE MY OWN FAMILY!"

And with that he picked up both brothers in a large bear hug, much to their chagrin, and cried even harder.

After he put them down and managed to stop crying, Edward looked at his former allies. "You know, you two could come with us if you wanted. I'm sure there are train tickets available. I'd hate for you guys to be alone on a time for family and friends to come together, and I doubt Winry would mind."

Roy looked at her, and she stared back. They'd never been offered to be a part of someone else's Thanksgiving before.

"No Edward… I'm sure we'd both love too, but this is your family. Not ours." Riza said. Roy nodded in agreement.

Edward turned and looked both of them dead in the eye.

"We're all family. And that's that."

Armstrong burst into tears again.

Riza sat on the window seat of the train. Roy was beside her and the Elrics had the rows behind. The train had made its slow approach to the southern end of their country, and the busy cities had turned to grassy livestock-covered planes and the occasional village.

"Sir?"

He glanced at her, giving a small "Hm?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-three. Why?"

"How old am I?"

Roy cocked an eyebrow, obviously curious, but answered none the less.

"Thirty-one. Shouldn't you know this?"

"…"

"Something wrong?"

"No sir. I guess I always thought it was just a number."

Resembool was a quaint town Riza was hardly familiar with. She did, however, recognized the small house nestled just outside the bustling farm village as the Rockbell residence, and the first place she met the Elric brothers and Winry. She watched as the brothers made their way up the front steps, seeing a dog with an automail limb jumped up to greet them, followed quickly by a blond woman who tackled them with a hug.

"I MISSED YOU TWO SOOOO MUCH!"

All three of them burst out laughing, making Riza feel slightly out of place.

Winry straightened herself up, and politely greeted May. The two future sister-in-laws smiled and complimented each other on their rings.

She had never felt so alienated.

Usually stuff like this didn't matter to her. In fact, she'd always considered it a sign of immaturity. But deep down, this really sounded so nice. Sweet, even.

"Jealous, Hawkeye?" Roy smirked down at her. She realized her usual poker face must have slipped.

"Don't be ridiculous sir. I don't have the time for silly stuff like that."

"Of course, my bad." But his smirk didn't dissolve.

She'd have had her gun raised at him if not that what he said was so true.

Two kids. Blonde, of course. Both with big golden eyes. Identical to their father. One boy, one girl.

They were both clinging onto Edwards legs, staring up at an open-mouthed Roy.

"You had _children_? The fullmetal alchemist had children? Who are and what have you done with the Edward I know?" Roy stared at him, shocked.

Edward smiled back at him, "Oh don't be so shocked. I'd have to admit I was in love sooner or later" He broke off here to wink at Winry, "And we decided to start a family. Simple as that."

"Still…" He said, leaning down to come eye-to-eye with the oldest child. He could only be about two or three, but he held the stern determined look of his father.

Edward stood proudly. "This is Maes" Roy blinked a few times at the name, but made no comment. "And this pretty girl over here is Nina."

"Maes and Nina… It's a pleasure to meet you both." Riza had to smile. Who knew Ed would be good with kids?

"Uncle Woy?" The toddler said, tilting his head to the side.

"Uncle Roy? Where'd that come from?" Roy repeated, looking up at Edward.

Ed shrugged. "Sometimes we tell him bedtime stories."

"About us?"

"About everyone. I think we have enough to last him to adulthood."

Roy chuckled and patted the boy on the head.

The young boy then looked at Riza, then to Roy, then back again.

"And Aunt Wiza! You two awe in luv."

The boy burst out into giggles, and his younger sister joined in.

Edward laughed softly to himself and glanced up at his two guests, of whom were glaring at him.

"Kids these days, you know?"

Riza had never had a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. There was never any point in going through all that trouble just for yourself, your dog, and Roy. It was nice though, she'd helped Winry and May in the kitchen, played with Winry's children, and got to catch up with the boys, now men, she'd looked after. Things certainly had come along way. Thanksgiving was an amazing time to spend with, well, Family. Everything was so… peaceful.

As she relaxed from helping clean up, she felt no need to constantly be on guard of an attack, or worried about how many bullets she had left in her pistol. Again, everything was peaceful, perfect, even. Stepping outside onto the porch she leaned on the railings and glanced at the stars. Unaware to Riza, Roy had made his way to join her.

"It's beautiful up there, isn't it."

"Hm? Oh! Hello there sir!" She replied, surprised.

"Don't 'sir' me. You're on a vacation, you can drop the formalities."

"…Of course. Sorry."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You can ease up once in a while. Show a little emotion. Like this morning."

"I still won't admit to that."

"I don't see why not. You may be a cold-hearted snipe-"

He was interrupted by a death glare from her.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean it hateful. But really, regardless of your talents, you're still the Riza I grew up with. Deep down in there, there's a girl who dreamed of a perfect world, a perfect life, and a perfect family."

"Doesn't matter. It didn't happen."

"Still can. That's why you're helping me become Fuhrer right?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I… I…" She felt rare tears form in her eyes. Why was she letting herself be beaten by such stupid emotions?  
>"I THREW MY LIFE AWAY, OKAY! I'M ALONE, AND I HATE IT. DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH MILITARY TRAINING I HAVE! I HATE BEING ALONE! I HATE NOT HAVING A FAMILY! ESPECIALLY- " The tears were streaming full force right now, and Riza wanted to die of shame. "…Especially…"<p>

"On Thanksgiving?"

She looked down. And muttered "Never mind… Sorry."

She turned to leave, swallowed in sadness and embarrassment. Before she could though, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Thanksgiving is a time to appreciate what we have. To be thankful for the things we don't notice on a regular basis." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, his eyes twinkled from the starlight.

"I'm sorry I never realized it until now, this is all my fault."

She gave him a puzzled expression, but it was broken when he gave her a sudden kiss.

He had just kissed her. Roy… kissed her? What was going on? She'd been so confused these last two day's she had no idea what to even think.

He smiled at her

"I'm thankful for you Riza. And I love you."

_**A/N: That was lame. Sorry, it was. But I hope it made one of you guys smile! You could say this was kind of a test to see formatting and stuff. **_

_**Regardless, have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Wishing love and joy to you and your families! **_

_**Now I must get some sleep, I have pumpkin pie waiting for me tomorrow!**_


End file.
